Episode 125b (The Fight In Little Fish's Life)
Plot Little Fish falls ill with a deadly sickness and the only cure is on a far away planet. The friends have to race against time to get the antidote before it's too late. (Please note this episode is filled with blood and violence. Sorry) Transcript This continues on from part 1. This is part 2. Dimencio was lunging at Little Fish. Little Fish was squirming and trying to get away. Soon,he tired himself out and fell unconscious. The Mario Bros and Molly raced toward Little Fish and Molly grabbed him. She barely missed a blow from Dimencio's slaps. She swam away with the unconscious infant and the evil jester following. Molly was swimming for dear life. She swam out of the castle and towards the town. She went faster,Dimencio is gaining on her,trying to land blows on the young girl. She swam and swam. Suddenly,a searing pain shot up her tail. Molly: "AAAAGH!!!" She fell over. Her tail fin was throbbing. Her heart was thumping and thudding in sheer fear. Dimencio lunged on Molly. Molly rolled out of the way and shakily stood up. She limped as fast as she could. She winced as her tail fin was searing as she stumbled towards the ocean. She soon collapsed and stared wide-eyed as the zombie pounced toward his prey...Molly was ready for the unbearable pain. But none came. The young girl opened one eye fearfully. But she saw the Mario Bros blocking the blow from the zombie. Luigi:(to Molly)"Run!" Molly: "I can't! I hurt my tail!" Mario: "Oh,that sounds bad." The young girl stared wide-eyed as the zombie was launching a sneak attack. Molly: "Guys! Look out!" The two plumbers rolled out of the way just as Dimencio's new wand powers out an electrical beam and hit the ground where the Mario Bros formerly stood. They dodged more beams from Dimencio. Luigi gasped when he saw Dimencio aiming his wand in Molly's direction. Luigi: "Oh no! Molly,look out!" Molly: "Huh?" The young girl gasped and barely dodged the attack. She winced when she put weight on her sprained tail. Molly: "OW!" The young girl fell over and held her blue swirly-patterned tail fin wincing in pain. Molly: "I can't move! It hurts too much!" Tears flowed out of her eyes in fear and pain. The Mario Bros continued to fight the zombie. Luigi started to get tired about fifteen minutes of slashing and dodging beams. Suddenly, Dimencio's electrical beam flicked on Luigi and he lost his grip on his wand. Luigi's green wand fell in front on none other than Little Fish. The young fish opened his eyes. His red complexion deepened when he heard the clang of the green wand in front of him. Little Fish: "Huh?" He shakily got up and reached for the item, but he fell over again. He moaned in pain. He CAN'T fight! Luigi grabbed his wand before Little Fish could get his fins on it. Luigi: "No,young fish! You can't fight!" Mario: "Yeah,you're too sick to do anything." The green plumber gently shoved the infant out of the way as Dimencio's wand powers out an electrical beam at the spot where Little Fish once was. The small explosion turned half of the Mario Bros's clothes black. They frowned. Molly hobbled over to Little Fish. Wincing as her injured tail touched the ground in every pace she took. Molly: "Little Fish..." Little did she know that the zombie was heading towards her. Little Fish was too weak to warn her. The only thing that came out was a raspy "on no!". Mario: "Huh?" The red plumber looked. Luigi runs over and grabs Domencio's arm and accidentally throws him at Molly. The zombie landed on her and Molly screeched. Molly: "AHHHHHH!!!" Molly's muffled scream was interrupted with choking breaths as she breathed in little pieces of dead skin and blood. She hacked as the unpleasant crimson liquid went down her throat and air pipe. Luigi: "Oh no! Mario,do something!" Mario: "Got it!" Mario tried to lift the big dead zombie off of Molly,but he failed. Mario: "No!" He tried again to lift the zombie off. No avail. Molly's coughs were getting more ragged and short. Soon,within a few moments...all was silent... Mario Bros: "No...no!" The plumbers strained as hard as they could. They couldn't remember the last time they had used that much strength. The zombie lifted and they made him roll off of Molly,who was unconscious by now. She looked crushed and torn. The zombie's blood dripped from her lips. The Mario Bros carried the little girl. Luigi: "Little Fish,come with us. We can't let something bad happened to her." The Mario Bros started to run to Toadstool's castle. Little Fish let out a small,feeble "okay..." before shakily getting up and clumsily following the plumbers. The Mario Bros ran to Toadstool's castle,with crushed Molly in Luigi's arms. Mario banged on the door until Princess Peach and Oona answered. Oona: "What happened to Molly?!" Mario: "She was crushed by a zombie. Me and Luigi killed him though." He brushed Molly's pink hair out of her face. She was stained with blood and the zombie's blood flowed from her mouth. Peach started to clean her up by rubbing Molly's face and arms with a damp wash cloth. Then she got a glass of water and tipped the clear liquid slowly into her blood stained mouth. Molly coughed. Her face squinted until her eyes opened a little. Molly: "Where....am I? What happened?" She moved her injured tail fin a little. Almost unbearable pain shot up her tail. Molly: "OW!" She sat up and rubbed her sore tail fin. Molly: "All I remember is the zombie landing on top of me...and everything went black."(glanced around)"Where's Little Fish?" At that moment,Little Fish comes in. Looking utterly exhausted,he collapsed on the floor and moaned in pain. She shivered visibly. Mario saw that Little Fish was soaked. But how? Mario looked out the window. It was raining heavily. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed in the evening light. His thoughts were interrupted when Little Fish shuttered and coughed. He was even PALER. His cheeks are very dark red. His now gray eyes were rolling back. He soon passed out and started to whimper and cry out in fear in his sleep. He was having a nightmare! Luigi: "Little Fish,wake up!" He started to nudge Little Fish. He wouldn't wake up. Molly: "Little Fish!" She tried shaking him. No avail. Molly: "Wake up!!" Little Fish gasped and immediately shot up. His eyes were huge and full of sheer fear. The small infant swam up to Molly and sat on her lap. He nuzzled her affectionately. Molly: "Does he have a nightmare about me?" Mario: "I believe so. But one thought has been running through my mind ever since I first saw Little Fish like this. How did he get so sick? What sickness is it?" Molly: "I don't know. Even the doctor doesn't know....I just don't know..." Mario took Molly and Little Fish to their rooms. Molly thanked Mario before closing her door. When Luigi took Little Fish into his room,the green plumber heard him sob quietly. Luigi: "What's wrong,little guy?" The green plumber looked at the sick little boy. Little Fish: "Bad...dream fishy! Molly fishy...dead!" He sobbed more. Tears of sadness and fear dripped down his red cheeks. He looked up at Luigi,who sat next to him. Luigi: "I know how you feel. I have bad dreams myself. I have my secrets. Can you keep one for me?" Little Fish: "Fishy...yes..." Luigi: "Alright. I've been having nightmares myself recently. It has similar plots to yours. Someone important to me dies and I find myself in a cold sweat. I am a plumber like Mario. And I do act brave like him. He's important to me. He's that important person to me that dies in my dreams....I have to go now. Good night." The green plumber left the room. Little Fish's gaze followed Luigi until he was out of sight. Little Fish: "Good night,Luigi fishy..." The next morning,Little Fish didn't want to wake up. He stayed in his blood-stained bed trying to sleep. He wriggled and whimpered in his sleep. When he woke up with a chilling sweat,he sobbed to himself quietly. Waves of nausea hit him and he tried his best to ignore it. But soon gave in and broke into cries of fear and pain. Little Fish opened his eyes about half way. The young fish glanced upwards at the ceiling. Then he looked out the window. Water was plastered on the window like little crystals drops. His now-gray gaze swerved towards the door. Little Fish sat up,ignoring the waves of nausea the best he could. The pain and dizziness he had been almost unbearable. Little Fish shook his head. He shouldn't have done that. He was now very dizzy. It felt even worse than the waves of nausea he had. He slowly slithered back under the covers of his bed. He trembled uncontrollably and soon felt hot...no cold...he can't tell! Little Fish: "NO! I can't tell! I can't tell!" He felt unconsciousness looming over himself with such a force that he soon gave in and everything went black...Molly heard the infant fish cry out. She rushed towards the room with the Bob-Omb Painting. She found Little Fish unconscious on his bed once more. Molly just now noticed that Little Fish was slowly turning a pale,abnormal orange-like gray color. Molly picked up the young fish. Molly: "I have to find the cure for whatever illness Little Fish has before he dies! I just got to! I will not let Little Fish die,even if I have to give my life for it. I will do anything to make him well again...anything!" The girl decides to get Little Fish something to eat. Molly: "Maybe food will make him feel better for a while..." Meanwhile downtown,Molly came to a pizza restaurant called Frank's Pizzeria. She entered the small building. Molly: "Hello?" Snail: "Here I am. It's a surprise to see you,Molly. I'm Frank."(looks at sleeping Little Fish)"What's wrong with this little fella?" Molly: "He's sick. I thought some food would make him feel better for a while." Frank: "We'll,I know what will help!" Molly sighed and sat down on a nearby chair with Little Fish on her lap. Molly: "Little Fish...please wake up..." Little Fish's eyes squinted a little before he opened them. Little Fish: "Fishy? Where am I fishy?" Molly: "You're in Frank's Pizzeria. I thought some pizza would help you feel better." Little Fish: "WHA?!" At the mention of pizza,the infant fish groaned. He turned away and closed his eyes,wanting to fall back asleep. Frank the snail came out of the kitchen holding small plates with a slice of pizza. Frank: "I got some pepperoni cheese pizza. Pizza always cheers me up." Molly: "Really?"(saw that Little Fish is sleeping again)"Hey! Wake up!" The young fish moaned and sat up. He looked at the slice of pizza and gave a look of displeasure. Little Fish: "I no want pizza fishy..." He laid back down and shivered at the thought of eating food. Molly glanced at the boy with worry. Molly: "Come on! You got to eat something."(crossed her arms) Little Fish:(whined)"No!" Molly: "Eat something!" After many attempts to have Little Fish eat something,the silence was broken. Frank: "Little Fish just doesn't want to eat,Molly..." Molly:(sigh)"Alright. I'll just bring him home then." Then,Molly picked Little Fish up and started to swim away with a frown on her face. Molly: "Thanks for helping,Frank." And with that,Molly swam off with the young fish in her arms. Molly swam towards Toadstool's castle. She was upset that Little Fish wouldn't eat. Molly: "He could starve to death!" The young girl looked down on Little Fish who fell unconscious yet again. He red complexion didn't change and his grayish orange tone deepened. Molly took Little Fish to the castle courtyard. She placed Little Fish beside the small area with water and a star statue is in the middle. The young girl sighed. She swam to a tree to relax in the shade. Little Fish opened his eyes a little when he felt a fluttering on his face. He looked upwards and saw a purple and pink butterfly on his pale face. He gray gaze seemed to scan the butterfly with curiosity. A tint of white returned to his eyes when he lifted his little fin/hand and batted at the butterfly's large,purple and pink wings. The insect lifted from Little Fish's face and fluttered it's wings around the young fish was starting to giggle in delight. Molly heard giggling. She curved her gaze at Little Fish who was batting at a butterfly with his tiny orange paws. The white sparkle was returning to his eyes and his skin was reverting back to orange. The young fish finally got up and gently sped towards the butterfly. Molly was overjoyed at the adorable sight. She let out a chuckle. She got up and went towards the young fish. Little Fish suddenly froze. He grasped his head in sudden dizziness. His white orbs reverted back to gray and he collapsed. Molly gasped and swam towards her fallen friend. She picked him up and ran back inside. Because she was going so fast,she sped into the other guppies. They all collapsed to the floor. Molly: "Little Fish is sick! He just got worse! I thought you knew!" Nonny: "We DIDN'T know! Deema: "We just came back from summer camp." Oona: "What happened to him?" Molly: "He's SICK!!!" Goby: "Hey,cool it down sister!" Molly: "What could possibly make you think I know?" Goby: "You're a good girl,but you don't yell at us though! And you have enough knowledge to spaz around like a fool!" Molly: "Are YOU suggesting I'm crazy?!" Gil: "Would guys just please...STOP FIGHTING!!!" Goby: "You should see a doctor..." Molly: "I don't know...I guess I could try again...come on..." The guppies sped to the hospital. At the hospital,Dr DooDoo looked a Little Fish with concern on his face. Dr DooDoo: "I don't know...I should check in my book." The doctor goes to his book of cures. He flipped through the pages. Dr DooDoo: "How about this? The following sickness is named Mongoo,for it is the rarest and most devastating sickness known to the universe. The victim's symptoms are as follows;pale grayish skin,dark shadows around the eyes,coughing up blood commonly,frequently having nightmares,and uncontrollable changing body temperature. Does that sound right to you,Molly?" Molly:(anxiously)"Yes it does. Read more." Dr DooDoo: "The only cure is located on planet FriedFire,found in the corner of the universe. The cure is a cosmic star,found only on Star Hill...I don't think it's possible to find it. It says here that very few make it out of there alive. There are many wild monsters there and only a few creatures live there." Molly: "I'll do anything to make Little Fish well again,even if I have to die doing it!" Tears are in her eyes. Molly: "I want him to play with his friends,laugh,swim,and I want to hear him talk and love!" She swam off with the young fish in her arms. Gil: "What's going on with Molly? She's been and angry and sad ever since we came back." Molly: "No.She cry. Dr DooDoo: "I've never seen her that upset." Gil: "Well,thanks for your help,Dr DooDoo." The guppies swam off towards Molly. Oona: "Molly!" Deema: "Wait!" The guppies stopped next to Molly. Gil: "Molly,please don't be upset. How about we ask the Mario Bros about the cure? I'm pretty sure they would help." Molly winced at those words. Tears dripped down her face. Molly: "I don't know!"(sobbed)"What if they say no? Then Little Fish would die!" Goby: "They would never do that! Especially someone they don't know here." Molly: "Is that all you want to do? Argue? Just stay away from me!" Goby: "Does it sound LIKE I'M ARGUING!? I'm just helping!!!" Molly: "Help?! You call that help?!" Gil: "Guys,stop fighting! Just get along!" Molly swam away. While she does so,thoughts were running through her mind like supercomputer. Molly: "Little Fish is gonna die...must get help...the Mario Bros are the only one...who can help...Little Fish is gonna die...unless cure...is found...then Little Fish will live...be well again..." Molly's tears left a trail to her bedroom. Her face was plastered with her tears. She rubbed her eyes. It stung like fury. Molly sobbed until she exhausted herself and collapsed onto her bed. She lost consciousness...later... Voice: "Molly...Molly,wake up..." Another Voice: "Molly,wake up,please..." Third Voice: "Wake up, Molly..." Molly heard three familiar voices. She opened her eyes to reveal the Mario Bros and the Ravens Rusher standing and staring at her. Ravens Rusher: "The Mario Bros told me that Little Fish is gonna perish." Molly: "Huh? Where's Little Fish?" Mario: "In the Ravens' Megacore Vault. The Colts Rusher is using the Megacore to keep Little Fish alive so we can buy some time. We're going to find the cure on planet FriedFire." The young girl's eyes widened at the moment. Molly: "What? Did my friends tell you guys about the cure?" Mario: "They sure did. Now let's get going. We must find the cure before Little Fish perishes...uh,what does perish mean?" Ravens Rusher: "That means to suffer death..." Mario: "Oh,thanks..." Luigi: "Did he get worse?" Mario: "He did,green goblin! We looked up the illness. Little Fish is at the state where he loses consciousness completely and he will never wake up. Locked in a deep sea of nightmares until the cure comes in contact with his body. He will squirm and scream in terror. But will never wake up until we have the cure." The halbert. Massive and majestic,a sight to behold. The mountainous vehicle towered above the group. Molly stared at the huge vehicle with wide,curious eyes. Molly: "Wow..." The young girl looked over at Mario. The red plumber saw Molly staring at him. Mario: "What?" Molly seemed snap her gaze away from the red plumber almost immediately. Molly: "N-nothing...I'm just amazed you built this..." Mario: "Thank you. I started building this ship after me and my brother came here. I thought I would need it for any particular reasons." The Mario Bros led the guppies and the Bears and Ravens Rusherz into the vehicle. They saw that the walls were designed like the inside of Toadstool's castle,except the background is purple and the clouds are gray. Molly: "Why are the walls like this?" Luigi:(glared at the girl with annoyance)"It's Mario's Halbert! He wants it like this! Do you want him to paint the walls black and yellow?!" He turned his gaze back ahead. Goby gave his own glare to Molly. Mario looked at Luigi with concern. Goby:(to Molly)"Just be quiet for now." Mario:(to Luigi)"Luigi,how about you show more respect to others,okay?" Luigi: "Sure..." Molly tapped Mario on the shoulder. Molly: "Hey,Mario. Where's Little Fish? I would like to stay with him for a while. Comfort him,you know." Oona: "Me too." Mario stopped in his tracks. Luigi almost crashed into him. And the guppies almost crashed into Luigi. Molly: "Hey,don't do that!" Mario seemed to be staring at something far ahead. Luigi followed his gaze. He saw nothing. Luigi: "Mario,what are you looking at?" Mario: "It's nothing,bro. I thought I saw something."(turns to Molly and Oona)"I'll take you to see Little Fish. Follow me." The guppies obliged and followed Mario down the long hallway. Mario stopped in front of a door. Luckily,everyone was smart enough to stop as well. Mario: "This is where I left Little Fish. Oona,Molly...you two may go in..." Oona carefully opened the door once everyone else left. And sure enough,Little Fish was laying on the bed. He looked as if he had been in a bag of flour. The young fish suddenly whimpered loudly. He squinted and rolled over. He then screamed in agony. But he didn't wake up. Oona and Molly : "Oh no!" The girls raced over to the young fish. They tried to shake him to get him to wake up. Molly: "Oona! Little Fish is unconscious,which means he won't wake up until we find the cure. He's in a state where he loses consciousness completely. He'll never wake up...he will scream in terror. But he will never wake up until the cure comes in contact with his body..." Oona: "Who told you that?" Molly: "Mario...." Molly felt tears blurring her vision. The girls sobbed quietly. They were just so upset and felt very sorry for Little Fish. Tears started falling from their faces. Oona stroked Little Fish's very warm forehead. Just then,Little Fish coughed. Blood came out of his mouth once more. The girls sighed. They got down from the bed and swam out of the room slumping. They wandered the hallways. They closed their eyes and wiped away the tears. Voice: "Well,look who's here." Episode 125c (The Fight In Little Fish's Life)